Watching Us?
by WriteCrazily13
Summary: When a mysterious person pulls several people from their worlds into his own, people realise that the future is not as set in stone as they thought. [Danny Phantom, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise Of The Guardians, Teen Titans/Young Justice] {Not a crossover}
1. 1 - DIFFERENT WORLDS

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, Rise Of The Guardians, Danny Phantom, or Teen Titans.**

**This is going to be a completely random story, updated whenever I can be bothered! This is also on Wattpad, by the name WriteCrazyForLife, please check it out (it's me, I've written other stuff too :))**

* * *

**1 - DIFFERENT WORLDS**

**HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON (1)**

**DANNY PHANTOM (SEASON 1, EPISODE 1)**

**TEEN TITANS (YOUNG JUSTICE SEASON 1, EPISODE 1)**

**RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

* * *

There are many more worlds than just this one.

For example, there is the world that has magic. It is known as World 09, the world in which Harry Potter lives. Although he is not part of this story.

There is another world, a world where there are monsters who attack the sons and daughters of gods and goddesses. That is known as World 11, the world where Percy Jackson lives. He, also, should not be part of this story.

There is a world that has dragons, vikings, and vast seas, spreading to each corner of the earth. This world is known as World 53, the world where Hiccup Haddock lives.

Another world has ghosts, ghosts made out of ectoplasm. Ectoplasm is a supernatural substance, and somehow a boy got infused with it. That boy is known as Danny Fenton, or Danny Phantom, and that world is named World 12.

Yet another has superheroes, although they were young. They made up their own team, the Teen Titans. It included Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven and Robin, along with a few other honorary ones, This was World 27.

There's also a world where all of the childhood beings are real. Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman. Yet there's another one, a boy called Jack Frost. This world is World 31.

The last four worlds had something major happen to them. Something that destroyed the timeline.

A mysterious figure cocked his head, before nodding. He would have to fix this.

He vanished.

* * *

Hiccup stared at the Monstrous Nightmare, his dagger and shield slowly slipping from his hands.

"There you go... See? You're fine, I'm not going to hurt you," he murmured, hoping that nobody could hear what he was saying.

The Monstrous Nightmare just looked at him, and Hiccup realised what he had to do if he wanted to gain this creature's trust.

And you know what? The trust he would gain from this dragon would be better than being accepted by this village.

He quietly and calmly took the helmet off his head, tossing it to one side.

"I'm not one of them." He spoke the words loud enough to be sure his father could hear.

He didn't want to be a Viking if this is what they did. If all they did was actively murder intelligent beings, innocent creatures.

He closed his eyes, turning his head away as he held his hand out. Hopefully, the Nightmare would concede to his wishes and close the gap.

He felt the scaly nose in his palm and silently rejoiced. He'd done it!

Technically, he'd won. He hadn't killed the Nightmare, no, but he'd managed to tame it, and that was the best thing, beating killing it any day.

All of a sudden, Stoick stood up, loudly banging his hammer against the enclosure.

"Stop the fight." He spoke in a deadly tone, purposefully looking away from his son as he did.

The noise frightened the Nightmare, but Hiccup kept it calm by staying collected himself.

"It's okay," he murmured, "I'm not going to let them get you." He spoke louder, intending for everyone to hear this. "You guys need to see this. These creatures, these dragons, they're not like we think they are!"

"Yes they are, Hiccup," Stoick growled, daring Hiccup to contradict him. "They are bloodthirsty monsters. They've killed _hundreds_ of us!"

"And we've killed_ thousands_ of them!" Hiccup shouted back, startling the Nightmare. "Sorry, boy," he muttered. He didn't find it right to say buddy or bud. That was strictly reserved for Toothless.

"Stop it. Just stop it, Hiccup," Stoick said, glaring at the poor boy. "Is this how you won? By cheating?"

"I never cheated, Dad!" Hiccup protested. "Maybe I used some techniques that you aren't used to, but I never cheated!"

"I am not your dad," Stoick said, slamming his hammer on the bars again, making his decision final. "You are not my son."

At first, Hiccup thought he'd be upset.

He'd thought about this before, his father disowning him. He thought it would have been in a private space, their home, but no. He did it in public.

He thought he'd be distraught, being disowned by his only family member left.

Except, he'd never really acted like a family member, did he? He'd never really acted like a father.

In his mind, Gobber was his father. He was his father, while Toothless was his best friend.

He didn't really know if Astrid fit on the scale yet.

When his father - ex-father - spoke those words, he felt no pain in his chest.

"Fine," he laughed, a hollow, horrible sounding laugh. "You know what? I don't care. I don't want to be related to a murderer."

Stoick bristled, getting more angrier by the second. He shook his head, gaining his composure again, before he spoke those final words.

"Take him away. Put him in isolation, put him in a place I never have to see him again. Where he never sees the light of day again. Take him away."

And that was where the world stopped.

Hiccup froze, his hand still on the dragon.

Stoick froze, anger and pain showing in his eyes.

Gobber froze, disbelief in his friend obvious in his body language.

Everyone froze, contemplating the scene they had just seen.

The mysterious figure frowned. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

He snapped his fingers, and the entirety of Berk disappeared.

* * *

Jack Frost looked at his broken staff on the ground, feeling like curling up next to it and sobbing until he died.

"I don't get it," he whispered, collapsing onto his knees and staring into the sky. "Why? Why didn't they believe me? Why did Pitch do that? Just... why?"

Baby Tooth looked at him, shivering but also seeming to want to comfort him.

"There's nothing you can do," Jack told her apologetically, shaking harshly. "I - I can already feel my powers disappearing. I can - can feel the cold again. I - I should really wear shoes more often, huh?"

His lame attempt at a joke was met with a small tinkling sound - Baby Tooth's attempt at a laugh. Well, if she could laugh in these conditions, then so could he.

"You - you wanna hear a knock knock joke?" Jack asked weakly, sitting up properly and leaning against the wall behind him in the cavern he was in.

A weak tinkling sound was heard, and Jack gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, I don't know any either. I don't actually know many jokes..."

Jack paused, thinking, when he noticed how badly Baby Tooth was shivering from the cold. He brought her closer to his hoodie and put her in his pocket, keeping his hands close to her.

"Does that help?... Wait, my hands are just as cold as you are... I hope you feel warmer," Jack said sincerely, shivering just as bad, if not worse, than Baby Tooth was a second ago.

He silently reflected on his life up to that moment, teeth chattering from the cold.

_The cold._

He'd never felt the cold before. He'd always deemed it as a wondrous thing; it had always been his saving grace. Whenever he was alone, it surrounded him.

The strange feeling that came with it accompanied him since then, but he'd never really noticed it before. He'd assumed, at first, that that was him coming to terms with his powers, but when it stayed with him he began to not notice it. It was just a part of everyday life.

But that strange was actually the cold, deep inside his heart. And now that the cold wasn't protecting him anymore_ (because his staff had been snapped in half - he couldn't fix it - it was all his fault) _he could feel the feeling in bigger amounts.

And quite frankly, it wasn't a nice feeling.

"Okay... okay..." he mumbled to himself, closing his eyes and he tried to grow used to the freezing temperatures. "It'll be okay... I'll be fine..."

Though he knew he couldn't promise that. Already he could feel his lips going blue, and despite not knowing much about medical stuff, he knew it was bad.

"I had a good life while it lasted, right? I - I had a happy life. I just - just wish I - I could have s-stopped Pitch before I left..."

Jack's teeth finally stopped chattering and his arms and legs went limp. Baby Tooth, hidden in his pocket, panicked from her safe enclosure.

Even though the winter spirit was cold to touch, his clothes were very warm. So much so that Baby Tooth had began to get back to her usual temperature, able to feel the things around her again.

So when she heard Jack talking about his death _(no, too soon, too soon) _she knew she had to do something.

But she was too late.

And the world froze in time.

The figure gave an irritated growl and snapped his fingers, sending a few people (from this time and the past) away.

Something was _definitely _wrong.

* * *

Danny Fenton, when he saw his parents leave the lab, giving up on their experiment, immediately made a beeline toward his phone.

_Hey, Sam, Tuck, you guys free to come over? - D_

He quickly sent them a message, getting a response from Tucker first, Sam replying a few minutes after him.

Tucker's parents were easier to persuade, as they had no problems with Danny or his parents. At least, no problems that the teens could see. So, Tucker was allowed around any time.

Sam's parents, however? They didn't want her hanging around the 'Fenton lot', since all they talked about were ghosts. To be honest, they did seem a bit insane at times. Sam usually had to bribe her parents to do so; and apparently she had.

_Parents said I could! Be round in a minute, two max. - T_

_Took a few minutes to explain. Bathroom when I get there? Need to change out of pink clothes. Be there in five minutes. - S_

Of course. Danny rolled his eyes.

Tucker's parents had obviously said yes straight away, seeing a chance to get their son out of the house and away from all of his electronics.

The joke's on them, though, because he always had his PDA (Melody) with him. He vowed he'd never part with it.

Sam's parents always took a little longer to persuade, as they hated Danny's parents a _lot,_ and thereby hated Danny as well.

Sam's form of persuasion must have been to wear a pink dress.

But, knowing her, she probably put the dress over her usual clothes, and then she'd change back into them in the bathroom at his house.

Danny smiled, before running up the stairs to the front door, awaiting his friend's arrival.

Tucker was running, panting as he reached the steps, hunched over with his hands on his knees.

"So..." he huffed and puffed, trying to gain more air in his lungs, "what's this... about?"

"Sorry, you'll have to wait until Sam gets here," Danny apologised, giving him a sympathetic look. "I'm not saying this twice."

As he said her name, she arrived at the end of his road, easily jogging up to the door, shoving Danny and Tucker inside, before shutting the door and crossing her arms.

"So, what's this urgent business? Wait - don't tell me - you parents have made another dumb machine!" Sam gasped sarcastically, raising her eyebrows.

Unfortunately for her, wearing the pink dress made her usual sarcasm much less effective than it usually was.

That being said, Danny and Tucker were on the floor laughing at her clothing.

"Ugh. Boys." She rolled her eyes, before running to the bathroom, quickly pulling off the pink dress, revealing her usual goth clothes beneath it.

"Are you... sweating, Sam?" Danny asked, spotting a few drops of perspiration running down her forehead. She quickly wiped it clean, glaring at him.

"We goths don't sweat. We _simmer."_

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, you _have _to come see my parents new invention. I'd bet with Tucker's help, we'd be able to fix it up!" Danny exclaimed, running down to the lab, Tucker and Sam following behind him.

Tucker gasped as he saw it, tracing the designs on the blueprint of the wall before he felt the actual thing.

"This is... awesome, Danny!" Tucker grinned, eyes lighting up at the idea of a new project. "But didn't you say there's something wrong with it? You said I'd have to fix it up. Even I'm not that good at technology."

"Look, maybe my parents just forgot a small detail," Danny said, "like a screw, or - or the wires, or something like that."

Tucker carefully took a look at the machine, being careful to stay on the outside of it. Who knows what would happen if he went inside?

After a thorough search of the outside, Tucker concluded his search.

"I looked _everwhere, _Danny," Tucker said apologetically. "I couldn't find anything that could be wrong with it; it was plugged in, the wires were all intact."

Sam took a thoughtful look at the machine, before she gave Tucker a deadpan look.

"Here's an idea, genius," she said sarcastically. "How about looking for an on button?"

Tucker flushed.

"Right, right - but wait, I don't think there _was_ an on button!" Tucker realised, quickly checking over the machine yet again. "Your parents really aren't the brightest, Danny."

Danny blushed, staring intently inside the machine and also finding the button.

"So, who's going inside?"

Sam made the decision for him, shoving him inside the machine. Danny, before he went any further, pulled on a jumpsuit that his parents had for safety, in case him or Jazz went into the lab, and wandered over to the button.

He was about to turn it on, before Tucker shouted at him.

"Stop!" he warned, dashing over to where Danny was and pulling him out of the machine. "Didn't you see what you just did?"

"What did I do?" Danny questioned, looking over to Sam who just shrugged in response.

"You were about to press the on button, Danny!" Tucker said, waiting patiently for Danny to figure it out. After a few minutes, he rolled his eyes. "The machine's still plugged in!"

Sam went pale. "I could've sent you to your death!" she exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!"

As this way of showing emotion wasn't Sam's usual way of doing things, Danny felt compelled to make sure that she knew he was fine with it.

"Don't worry, Sam," he said, "I'm sure that it wouldn't have killed me. Hey, maybe I would've just been, I don't know, half dead or something!"

Sam laughed at his joke, not knowing how ironic it really was.

As Tucker went to unplug the machine, the world froze.

Danny, his hand on Sam's shoulder, froze.

Sam, the troubled look on her face covered by her smile, froze.

Everything froze.

The figure growled slightly. This world too?

He snapped his fingers, and Danny, Sam, Tucker and other individuals disappeared.

* * *

The Titans weren't in a good mood.

No, not at all.

"Dear friends," Starfire said, looking at them sadly, "what is upsetting you?"

"It's _nothing, _Star," Robin growled, fiddling with his gadgets, glaring at nothing in particular.

"That's _it!" _Raven shouted.

The Titans all turned to look at her, shocked at her display of anger. She _never _showed emotion.

"Look, Robin," she snarled, pointing at his figure on the couch, who had yet to turn and face her. "You have _never _opened up to us! If there's something wrong, you _never _admit it!"

"And maybe," Robin replied, the whites of his mask slits, "there's a reason for that."

"So why don't you tell us?" Beast Boy asked, seeming incredibly confused at the situation at hand.

"Because I can't, okay?" Robin yelled, pulling at his hair in frustration. "I can't tell you, why don't you just _accept _that?"

"We won't accept it!" Raven shot back, seeming much different than she usually was. "We won't, because it's ruining us! It's ruining the team! You know what most of us are like!"

She pointed at Starfire, who looked afraid to be brought into the argument.

"We _all _know that Star is an alien, we know she's from Tamaran, we've _been _to her planet, we've helped her _hundreds of times! _She trusts us, trusts us to show her face, trusts us to save her in battle!"

Next, she pointed to Beast Boy, who backed off a bit, sincerely regretting taking part in the conversation before.

"Woah, I don't want any trouble -"

Raven ignored him, continuing her speech.

"We know what Beast Boy's like. We know his identity - even though he's green and we could spot him anywhere, he still trusted us to tell us. We've seen parts of his past, we've met the people of his past!"

Next on her list was Cyborg, who seemed to be interested in what was happening. Instead of her speaking, he spoke for her.

"Look, man, maybe Raven's right," he admitted. "We don't know much about you, but I showed you what I was like, I trust you to keep me safe in battle, just like all the others do."

Robin seemed on the edge of rage now. He turned to them, figure tense, fists clenched.

"Maybe," he repeated darkly, "there's a reason. Maybe I had a whole team before. Maybe I've watched them _die _before. Maybe -" he walked closer to them, looking like he was resisting not punching them, "- maybe someone's betrayed me before."

Starfire spoke up, not understanding that Robin didn't want to speak on the subject anymore.

"But friend Robin," she said, "what if we -"

_"No, _Starfire."

The revert to her full name, rather than the abbreviation that he usually used, struck her, and she backed off a bit.

But Raven was determined to not give up.

"No, Robin," she mocked him slightly, glaring at him. "You know loads about us - _loads - _and we know next to _nothing _about you."

She faltered.

"I've told you things," she said. "Things about me, that I've told no one else before, and you don't trust us enough to say _one simple thing _about yourself."

Robin glared at them, full of anger before he finally burst.

"I _can't!" _he roared, shocking the Titans who hand'r heard an outcry like this from him before. "My past is _my past, _I don't _want to tell you, _just accept that!"

He gave them one more dark look before he turned away.

"I'm leaving," he stated, no emotion included. "I'm not coming back. I'm sick of you all doing this _every time we aren't fighting. _Maybe I just want to hide things, like a normal person."

Perhaps this was an overreaction, Robin contemplated, but it was one he needed.

This conversation had gone on for too long, and Robin was fed up of telling them the same thing every time.

He spun on his heel and walked out, not looking back.

And, once again, the world paused.

Robin, his harsh look, as though he were done with everything, walking away, stopped.

Raven, feeling as though she had done something wrong, about to call Robin back, froze.

Starfire, looking at her friend walking away, froze.

Cyborg and Beast Boy, both regretting what they had said earlier, froze.

Everything froze.

The figure appeared again. He groaned in frustration.

Again?

Something bad was happening, that was for sure.

He snapped his fingers, sending the five Titans, along with some other people, far away.

* * *

These four worlds would never meet, and never will meet. It was simply not in their destiny to do so.

World 53 was in the first cinema room, in which nobody would go in or out, except for the person who had brought them there in the first place.

World 12 was in the second room. The same rules applied.

World 31 was in the third room, while World 27 was in the fourth. The same rules applied to them also.

They were only there so they could fix the future.

And the figure hoped that would happen.

Otherwise all hell would break loose.

* * *

**OH WOW THAT TOOK FOREVER~**

**okay, so this was originally posted on Wattpad, but I wanted to share it some more, so yeah. I write on Wattpad on my phone, while I use this on my laptop, which meant I had to type this out word for word again. **

**That was sad.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be Danny Phantom, as per a request on Wattpad, so look forwards to that! That shall be all!**


	2. 2 - WORLD 12: BEGINNING (PART 1)

**Disclaimer: Seeing as Danny Phantom is the only thing in this chapter, I don't own the show, Butch Hartman does. Also, there's gonna be no theme song, I can't think of a legitimate reason to add it in.**

**Review replies:**

_**Matt -**_** Thanks XD**

_**xTorchbearerx -**_** Oh, don't worry, I'm continuing, I just never felt motivated to do so... Sorry!**

_**User724 -**_** I'm pleased! Yeah, I like broken backstories too, always seems to make things interesting...**

* * *

**2 - WORLD 12: BEGINNING**

**DANNY PHANTOM (PART 1)**

**SEASON 1**

**EPISODE 1: MYSTERY MEAT**

* * *

Danny, Sam and Tucker appeared to be the only calm ones in the room at that moment. Jack (Danny's dad) was yelling into everyone's ears, thinking no one could hear him, all the female students were complaining about their hair and nails, and all the others were chatting amongst themselves.

Danny sighed. "Guys, shut up!" he screamed, successfully gaining their attention.

Some, like Dash and Paulina, merely groaned before going back to what they were doing, while others, like Jazz and Mikey, stopped to listen to what Danny had to say.

"We obviously don't know what's going on here," he began, "but I'm sure someone will come and tell us, or we'll find a note or something."

People nodded and began searching around for a note when a figure appeared.

They were floating, Danny realised, or perhaps flying. They had hidden their face, so he couldn't tell what they looked like.

"Friend or foe?" Danny asked cautiously, feeling like one of those heroes in the superhero movies.

"Friend, of course," the figure replied cockily. They had a male sounding voice, although Danny wasn't certain. "I'm the one who brought you here, actually. Something bad happened."

"What do we call you?" Sam called out. The figure laughed.

"I'm not that important here, actually. I'm just going to be explaining what's going on here. If you really want to know, it's Jason," he said, grinning as he took his hood off. "You want to know why you're here or what?"

Tucker nodded, along with some other people. Danny was still suspicious.

"Nothing had happened though!" he protested. "In fact, I'm pretty sure Tucker just saved me from dying, so yeah, it's been going pretty good!"

Jack and Maddie gasped, about to run over to Danny when Jason spoke again, his green eyes looking sadly at the supposed-to-be ghost child.

"That was supposed to happen, Danny," he explained, brushing some of his brown hair away from his eyes as he spoke. "I can't tell you much more than that. I'll have to go in a minute anyway. Some more people to see... you just happened to be the first people that woke up.

"In short, something happened, something that kind of messed up the whole universe thing. I'm supposed to be protecting it, but as you can see..." He gestured wildly at them. "Not going too well. It's the fourth time in two weeks, you can kinda tell it's bad.

"You've got to watch this show and it'll say everything that I can't tell you. It's all about you, your lives, so _pay attention._

"You were supposed to be in that accident. It was supposed to electrocute you. That's all I can say."

Danny opened his mouth, about to ask another question, when Jason snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Dang it," Danny muttered. "I won't have another chance to ask him anything."

"Look, Danny," Sam reassured him. "There's a screen there, maybe we're going to watch what happened?"

"Yeah, come on, Danny," Tucker said. "Let's go sit down."

The trio sat down on the three seats at the front as people chose to sit in the others.

The screen turned on.

**FADE IN ON JACK FENTON**

"Hey, that's me!"

"Yes, Dad, we know," Danny said, rolling his eyes. "He said it's a show about us, remember?"

**JACK FENTON  
****So, Danny...**

**{Zoom out on Jack standing in front of three teenagers on chairs. On the far left is his son, Danny Fenton, a black-haired boy dressed in a white and red shirt, blue jeans and red and white sneakers.**

"Hey, why's this about Fenturd?" Dash said, groaning. Danny rolled his eyes (again).

"He literally _just _told us, Dash. You would know if you were listening. You know, using those things called ears on the side of your head?"

Danny quickly moved away from Dash after that comment.

**Sitting next to him is a black-haired girl and an African-American boy.**

"Hey, Sam! Sam!" Tucker exclaimed, pointing at the screen, standing up and jumping like an excited little kid. "It's us!"

"Now you're acting like Mr Fenton," Sam said, rolling her eyes in amusement.

**The girl, Sam Manson, is wearing a black and purple tank top that exposes her midriff, a black skirt with green plaid stripes, purple tights, and black boots.**

**The other boy, Tucker Foley, is wearing a red hat and a yellow shirt along with green pants and brown boots.**

Dash rolled his eyes.

Why was this show about Fenturd and his friends? They weren't _interesting._

**The entire group is sitting in front of a closed yellow and black striped door that seems to be a portal of some kind.}**

"Maybe something was supposed to happen with the portal," Danny whispered to Sam and Tucker.

They shrugged, before Tucker added something.

"You know, I think this is set in the future," he said, glaring at Sam and Danny as they gave him deadpan looks. "Maybe it's set, like, a week into the future, or a month or something. We don't look much older than we do now, so it can't be a month. Plus your parents haven't done anything with the portal, so they can't know you almost turned it on."

They shrugged again.

**JACK  
****You and your little friends want to hunt ghosts?**

"Nope. I'd like to be an astronaut," Danny said, giving his dad an apologetic look.

"Ghosts used to be cool, Mr Fenton, but in all honesty I have more important I have more important things to focus on," Sam admitted. "They've kind of gone old now, not real and all. Kinda gone mainstream by now."

"Uh, _excuse _me?" Tucker exclaimed in mock shock. "Have you _seen _me? I can't waste these looks!"

**DANNY FENTON  
****Uh, actually, Dad? I want to be an astronaut.**

**SAM MANSON  
Sorry, Mr Fenton. I _was _into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now. They're like cellphones.**

**TUCKER FOLEY  
Waste these good looks and all this charisma hunting _ghosts? _Criminal.**

"... You guys haven't changed. Like, at all," Paulina said, shocking the trio.

They'd honestly thought she hadn't been listening.

"We look exactly the same, Paulina," Sam said, giving her a deadpan look. "It's probably only a few weeks from now in the future. _Honestly."_

**JACK  
Well, if you do want to hunt ghosts, there are a few things you need to learn.**

"Well, I mean -" Danny started, before shaking his head. "I'm not even going to bother."

**{He turns to a table with laboratory equipment and beakers.}**

**{A blue mist suddenly escapes Danny's mouth.}**

Maddie and Jack looked at Danny curiously, who looked just as surprised as they did.

"What's that?" murmured Danny, trying to catch a good glimpse of the mist before it disappeared.

It was clear to say that he had no idea.

**DANNY  
Oh no.**

"It looks like you know. Maybe this is a thing that happens later on?" Sam questioned, looking at Danny with a confused expression.

**{Cut to the portal door opening.}**

**DANNY (off-screen)  
This isn't good.**

**{Two ectopuses escape from the portal, growling. The ghosts grab Sam and Tucker around their mouths and lift them up out of their chairs.}**

"Oh, dear lord!" Sam's parents exclaimed, hands covering their mouths in shock.

"Don't worry, dear," Tucker's mom comforted Sam's, rubbing her back. "I'm sure Jack will save them, no doubt!"

**JACK  
True, I've never seen a ghost, but when I do, I'll be prepared.**

"You freaking - there's one _right behind you!" _Tucker's dad screamed.

Tucker just put his head into his hands, groaning.

"You're so _embarrassing..."_

**{Danny looks alarmed. The ectopuses are floating above the floor, Sam and Tucker still in their grasp.}**

**JACK (off-screen)  
And so will you. Whether you want to be or not.**

**{Danny gets a determined look on his face. Jack is still messing around with various items on the lab table while Danny jumps off-screen, a white light appearing and disappearing before various fighting noises are heard.}**

"Don't tell me - _Fenturd _saves them?" Dash said, disbelief evident on his face.

Danny's showed the same expression.

"So... this show is basically saying I get really buff in the future and can kick some green guys' butts?" Danny asked, snorting.

"Or girls'," Sam added, shaking her head.

Danny responded in the most mature way he could. By sticking his tongue out.

Sam just rolled her eyes.

**JACK (obliviously)  
It all starts with your equipment.**

**{As he says this he holds up a thermos. Behind him an ectopus goes flying past. Sam and Tucker are flung back into their chairs. Jack goes over to them.}**

People stared at the screen in shock.

Was Jack Fenton really _that _oblivious?

**JACK (CONT'D)  
Sam, Tucker, this is the Fenton Thermos.**

**{Jack hands the thermos to Sam, and both Sam and Tucker look at it. Jack turns back around to the lab table.}**

**JACK (CONT'D)  
It's supposed to trap ghosts -**

**{Behind Jack another ectopus goes flying past. Jack doesn't notice.}**

**JACK (CONT'D)  
\- but since it doesn't work yet it's just a thermos. A thermos with the word 'Fenton' in front of it.**

"Wow. Inventive," Danny deadpanned. "It's not like everything else you've ever made has 'Fenton' in front of whatever it is you've made."

Jack looked legitimately upset. Danny gave him an apologetic look.

**{The ectopuses look defeated and dizzy and fly back into the portal. Another white light flashes off-screen, then Danny is shown standing where the light came from.**

"I saved you guys. Huh," Danny said, surprised.

"I wonder..." Tucker said, giving Danny a thoughtful look. "Maybe the portal was supposed to... you know..."

He made the slicing motion over his neck.

"Maybe."

Danny hoped not. But then again, he still looked human, didn't he? Maybe a little paler... But he'd always been pale, right?

**The portal suddenly closes and Danny jumps off-screen. Jack points at the now closed portal.}**

**JACK (CONT'D)  
And _that? _That is the Fenton Portal. It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not. And someday, I'll figure out how that -**

**{He taps the door.}**

**JACK (CONT'D)  
\- works too.**

Jazz gave a sigh, muttering quietly under her breath.

_"My dad is so blind, how -?"_

**{He turned around and walks towards a trembling Sam and Tucker, towering over them.}**

**JACK (CONT'D)  
Now, who wants to hunt some ghosts?**

"To be honest, I think they've been scarred by that experience," Jazz said, giving them a sympathetic look. She suddenly brightened. "Luckily, I'm going to be a psychologist, so I'll know what to do!"

The Fentons (along with some of Jazz's friends and classmates) sighed.

**{Cut to Sam and Tucker trembling and Danny panting and putting a hand on the back of Tucker's chair.}**

"You need to work out to last longer, Fenton," Dash put in. If Danny really _had _saved them, then he needed to work out more. Keep in shape. "Kwan and I have some experience with that."

Danny gave him a surprised but thankful look.

"Thanks, Dash," he replied to Dash's unspoken question.

**JACK (CONT'D)  
You kids, look at you! You're too excited to speak! So I'll just go on speaking.**

Once again, the Fentons (excluding Jack, who just looked confused) groaned.

**I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods. Don't exactly remember where, but I do remember I wanted a pony.**

**{Sam and Tucker look at Danny who only hangs his head.}**

"What's wrong, Danny-boy?" Jack asked, giving Danny a questioning look. Danny just shrugged.

"Future. I have no clue."

It was clear he was lying. Jack didn't notice, beaming at him.

**JACK (CONT'D)  
Never got the pony. As a matter of fact we had to eat horse meat during the war. I had a problem with that.**

**{Fade in on a street and pan to Fenton Works. Zoom out to the reveal eccentric looking rooftop of Fenton Works, complete with various satellite dishes and tracking equipment.**

Paulina looked at the screen with disgust. Danny, noticing the look, responded to it.

"To be honest, we get pretty good service with all those satellite dishes."

When Paulina have him a small look, he just grinned back.

"It's true," Tucker put in, most likely so he'd be noticed. "The WiFi is really quick. It's, like, half the reason I spend my time at Danny's house."

"Dude!"

"What?"

"At least _I," _Sam interrupted before the boys could continue their mock fight, "go for Danny's company and not just the service."

She paused.

"The WiFi is a pretty good plus, though."

"Seriously, you too?"

After all the glares directed at the trio, they finished, Tucker and Danny giving a small bow while Sam rolled her eyes.

**Fade to Danny's mother, Maddie, in the kitchen. She puts on the hood of her blue jumpsuit and begins putting some final touches using a blowtorch on a new invention.**

Maddie looked at the screen in surprise, not used to seeing herself like that.

"It's weird, right?" Danny exclaimed.

**Danny's older sister, Jazz, glances up from a book to look at her mom with annoyance before going back to reading. Danny is busy eating cereal, when his hand suddenly disappears.**

Danny looked at the screen in surprise, not knowing what was going on.

"What happened in that machine?" Sam whispered in shock.

"I'm not sure, but it can't have been anything good," Danny whispered back, giving the screen a strange look.

"Ghost!" Jack screeched, pointing at the screen in terror.

"I'm - I'm sure that's not the case," Danny quickly said. "Maybe it's a trick of the light?" he added weakly.

_Surely he couldn't have become the thing his parents hated the most... Could he?_

* * *

**Oh wow that took a while**

**Um, I hope you enjoyed, and I'm SO SORRY I didn't get this up earlier, I was busy and then I started a new Danny Phantom fic and a new Marvel fic and it's just been busy... Part 2 to this will be up soon, I promise!  
**

**(And, as always, review replies will be up at the top next chapter, thanks for sticking with me :) )**


End file.
